


Pretty Little Liars

by Lizzy100



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, Sarah Shephard - Freeform, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of PLL fics I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *A* Is Back

It was a beautiful day at Rosewood, Virginia. Everyone was at school at Rosewood High.  
Aria was in English in Ezra's class. They were doing a test. The others were in geometry and algebra.

 

School soon ended.  
When they were outside the school, all of them got a text.  
"I'm back bitches. I never left. And I still know every little secret. You know what I mean."-A, they read aloud.  
Aria, Emily, Hannah, and Spencer looked at each other.  
"She can't be back," Hannah said.  
The others agreed.

 

During English the next day, Aria got a text.  
'How long do you think you can keep your love life a secret from the others? Be careful Aria, darling.'-A

 

After school, she showed the others the text. She decided it was time for them to know about her and Ezra being involved with each other. So she told them.  
Emily finally admitted, "I think *A* is back. When I went to see Alison's grave, I heard someone giggling. At first I thought it was my imagination. Now with the texts we've been getting, I think she's still out there."

 

As they passed Jenna the next day after school, Jenna spoke to them all.  
"Toby and Ian didn't do it, you know. Toby didn't kill her."  
"Do you know who did?" Hannah asked.  
"No. But Toby and Ian aren't the type to kill someone; especially Alison; a little hint that you should've known all along. Alison should've told you. She has a twin sister. Courtney."  
The girls couldn't believe what they had just been told.


	2. Where Is Alison?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Courtney had never traded places with Alison? Ali goes missing and nobody knows where she is. Can they find her in time? Is she dead? Is she alive? Did she run away? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day at Rosewood High. It was just before school. Aria Montgomery, Hannah Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields were talking amongst themselves. They stopped to look as Alison Dilaurentis started towards the stairs with her friends. At least, that’s what everyone thought. When you’re rich and popular like Alison, you don’t know who your true friends are.   
Just then, Jason came up to Alison. They were brother and sister. Jason could have a temper at times, though. Just not like Toby. Toby had a lot worse temper than Jason. At least, that’s what everyone in Rosewood said. Who knows what Toby was really like. Rosewood was too popular for spreading rumors.   
Alison stopped in her tracks and stepped back a few paces from him.   
“What do you want?”  
“Ali, what happened last night…I’m sorry.”  
“Do we have to do this now?”  
Toby stepped between them, facing Jason. He looked like HE was protecting HER. Protecting her from her own brother.   
“No, Ali. You don’t have to,” Toby told her, obviously knowing some hidden truth that only he, Jason, and Ali knew.   
“Out of the way,” Jason said.   
“Go away. Stay away from her. I mean it.”  
“Fine,” Jason said, staring them down. Then he went into the building. The girls looked at each other and started talking again.   
That summer, she disappeared without a trace. No body turned up for several weeks. Toby and Jason were the last people to see her. They were prime suspects. 

 

It was a beautiful day. The girls were sitting on Hannah’s bed.   
“I know we didn’t know her at all, but we should look for her,” Aria said.   
“Ya. We should. She could be in danger,” Emily agreed.   
“Ya. I guess. Any bright ideas?” Hannah said.   
“Do we have a plan?” Emily asked.   
Both girls looked at Aria.   
“We go out tonight and start looking for her.”  
So that’s exactly what they did. They met at the park and started searching for her not far from Spencer’s barn. They had flashlight that guided them through the darkness. They did it quietly, as to not wake Melissa, Spencer’s older sister.   
They came into the woods.   
“Are you sure about this?” Spencer asked.   
“Ya,” Em said.   
“We are,” Aria said.   
“Positive,” Hannah said.   
They stopped.   
There was a half-buried hole of dirt. Someone was there. It was easy to see. She was half buried. Her head was above the dirt. They shone their lights to reveal blond hair.   
Aria knelt down and felt for a pulse on the side of her neck.   
“She’s alive.”  
She felt for her arms after putting her flashlight down. She put her arms under hers and pulled her out. She gently layed her down and picked her flashlight up. They all shone their lights.   
“It’s Alison,” Spencer said.   
They called an ambulance. 

 

They told the cops the truth of how they found her, and then were sent on their way. Ali was then taken to the hospital.   
Ali was soon put in the recovery room.   
After Ian left, the girls came in to see her. She was awake. She smiled at them.  
“Thanks. You saved me. You saved my life.”

 

A few days later, she was set free and they were taken under her wing as her friends.


	3. The Final Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Alison never had a twin half-sister? Who would’ve killed her if Courtney hadn’t existed? What if it had been her own father? Who is really ‘A’ if Courtney didn’t exist and it wasn’t Ali’s father, Ian, Maya, or other suspects? What if it had been someone the girls knew that they didn’t know they knew all their secrets? Set somewhere after Ian was found dead, the possible murder weapon was found, and Jason kissed Aria that night.

It was a dark night, as the girls sat on Hannah’s bed. They were talking about Jason’s actions.   
“I can’t believe he kissed you,” Hannah said.   
“Does he even know that you already have a boyfriend?” Spencer asked.   
“You have to stay away from him,” Hannah said.   
“We don’t know what he’s up to. It could be crossing enemy lines,” Emily said.   
“Actually, he does know.”  
“Be careful,” Emily warned.   
“I will.”

 

The next day after school, the girls were by their lockers when they got a text. Since nobody was around, they read it aloud.   
“I know who did it and so will you. Be careful. Not everything is what it seems.-A.”

 

That night as Hannah drove home, several cops sped past. She wondered what had happened. She decided to follow them.   
Several cops were lined up at the Dilaurentis residence, as she pulled up. She cut the engine, grabbed her keys and purse, and closed the door behind herself.   
When she saw her friends, she went to stand beside them.   
“What happened?”  
“They found out who killed Ali,” Aria answered.   
“Who?”  
“Her father,” Emily replied.   
“Her own father?”  
“Ya,” Spencer clarified.   
“We would’ve never guessed,” Hannah said.   
They watched as the cops left with Mr. Dilaurentis. 

 

A few nights later, Jason Dilaurentis was arrested for sending those threatening texts to the girls. Jason had been ‘A’. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	4. Dark Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they found Ali's diary?

It was a beautiful night. They were all camped out in Spencer's barn. It wasn't just the girls. Lucas, Toby, and Jason were there. Spencer held the stick that said 'Hastings' on it.  
"So, who do you guys think, killed her?" Aria asked, looking around at them.  
"Well, I didn't do it. I'd never hurt my sister. Even if I do have a temper," Jason answered.  
"How can we be sure?" Hannah asked.  
"Hannah," Aria said.  
"We saw what he said to her. Looking back, it looks like a threat," Hannah said.  
"Maybe it was at the time. Not later on it wasn't," Jason told her. "I never actually met to do anything to her. She was my sister. No matter what anyone thinks."  
"Of course you wouldn't," Spencer said.  
"You believe me?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Thanks, Spencer."  
"You're welcome."  
"I have an idea," Aria announced. "Why don't we take a look around in Ali's old room? Do you mind, Jason?"  
"Not at all."

 

It was a gorgeous evening, as they walked into Ali's old bedroom. They soon started their search.  
"There has to be a clue somewhere," Spencer said, as she looked through papers on her desk. Hannah and Lucas were searching the closet and Emily and Jason looked under the bed. Aria and Toby searched the end table.  
"Guys?" Aria called, taking a diary out of the end table. Everyone came over, as she sat down on the bed with it. Toby sat by her on her left. "It's her diary," Jason said. "How did it get there? We never found it," he added. "Well, it's here now," Lucas said.  
Aria opened it up and started reading.  
Suddenly, a piece of paper fell out of the diary. Toby picked it up and read it.  
'Now you know the truth, bitches. What a joke. I can't believe all of you fell for her tricks. Even after you had doubt of why she brought you into her small circle. Be very wary. You don't know what else is coming. What is next do you think? I know all of Courtney's tricks. And guess what? Here's another truth. Ali killed Ali.'  
Aria set the diary on the bed. Everyone looked around at eachother. They couldn't help but feel that they were being watched.

 

The next day, the girls were gathered around after school by the steps.   
"I can't believe it," Emily said.   
"She tricked us," Hannah said.   
"It makes sense," Spencer said.   
"I remember now," Aria said.   
They remembered now that summer in seventh grade, Alison had went inside her house. When she had come back, she had asked, "You're Emily, right?" they had thought it was just a joke or something of hers, when it must've been Courtney. That meant that the Alison they had known as their best friend had been Courtney, and the real Alison was out there somewhere. It explained the text messages from 'A'.   
Their phones went off.   
They read it in unison.   
"'All secrets come out sooner or later. You can't hide from it forever.-A'.“


	5. The Truth Is Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they were able to find Ali?

Then  
It was a beautiful, summer day. Hannah sat in a yard chair drinking a glass of Lemonade. She and her friends were at Alison Dilaurentis’ place. Hannah was outside by the pool, while the others were inside. They were all best friends, even though they didn't know why there were picked to be her friends. They used to be the outcasts of Rosewood, until Alison took the girls under her wing. As soon as she took them in, they became popular and everything.  
Alison, Aria, Spencer, and Emily were in Alison's kitchen.  
"So, it is summer vacation. What do you think we should do?" Aria asked.  
"Camping?" Emily said.  
"Hiking?" Spencer said.  
"Do something new?" Aria said.  
"I have an idea," Ali announced.  
"Tonight we can play around with Toby's fireworks, and then we can have a sleepover. We can sleep over at Spencer's barn."

 

That night was when The Jenna Thing happened. They were messing around with fireworks when one went off and exploded into Jenna's bedroom.  
They could only watch as an ambulance took her to the hospital. They felt bad about it but never said anything. Ali swore them to secrecy and made them all bracelets that read "Alison, Aria, Emily, and Hannah. Friends Forever."

 

A few nights later, they had their sleepover. Only, Alison died during that time.  
Alison wanted to see if she could hypnotize them, when Spencer said the blinds should be opened. Ali insisted on them being closed and they had a fight. Spencer said for her to leave if she didn't like it, and to their astonishment, she left.  
When they went outside to look for her, she was gone.

 

A year later, during the ninth grade, they found a body. It looked like Ali, but then they each got a text message. They pulled their cell phones out and read aloud to each other.  
"I'm still here bitches, and I know everything."-A

 

Now

It was a beautiful day. They were all sophomores now at Rosewood Day High school.  
"So, who do you think *A* is?" Aria asked, as they walked down the hall together.  
"Maybe it's someone pretending to be Alison, or playing some game with us," Hanna said.  
"It could be Alison herself," Emily suggested.  
"We can't be sure until *A* tells us things. Things only Alison knew," Spencer said.  
They agreed and went to class.

 

A few days later, they made a conclusion that it was indeed Alison. After all, the body the officials identified wasn't her. It was someone else that looked like her.  
It was a dark night, as the girls trekked through the woods. They figured they would find something in the woods.  
They stopped in front of a sycamore tree. It said, 'Barn is a clue.'  
They walked into the barn and searched for another clue.  
Aria found a note on Spencer's bed.  
"Guys," she called.  
They crowded around her, as she read it.  
"You really want a clue, do you? You want to find me really badly. You want me back. I know you do. After all, I know everything. Here's something i'm hiding. Look for me and you'll find me tomorrow night at the wishing well. Meet me there by nine. No later. I'll tell you everything you need to know. Trust me. And Spence, I forgive you for that night. I also forgive you, Em. You know what I mean."-A  
"Do you think it's really her?" Emily asked.  
"I don't know," Hannah replied.  
"She could be playing one of her games with us and using us," Spencer said.  
"Let's just wait and see," Aria implied, as they walked away from their lockers towards class.

 

Later at lunch that day, they got a message.  
'Girls, let's not doubt me. You know me too well. We're friends. Stay with me. Please.'-A  
Hannah and Spencer couldn't stop but doubt everything, though. Hannah never understood why Ali took her as a friend. Hannah didn't think she would ever be what Ali was. Spencer just wasn't sure. She never doubted Ali before, except at the sleepover with the idea of hypnotism. They knew they just had to wait until nine that night.

 

It was a dark night, as they made their way towards the well.  
"Alison? Ali? You here, Ali?" they called to their best friend.  
"I'm here," she said, coming out of the darkness and shadows of the night from the trees.  
When they realized it really and truly was her, the four of them had a group hug. She then told them what happened after she left the barn after the fight that night.  
What happened was that she was supposed to meet Ian by the well, but he never showed. She got worried when someone tried to go after her and kill her. Then she ran and hid for a very long time.

 

The very next day, Alison was back and everyone knew about it. Everyone had missed her. The girls and Jenna probably missed her the most. So Hannah, Aria, Emily, and Spencer had their best friend back. Jenna had her back, too. So everybody lived happily ever after.


	6. A Is For A-L-I-V-E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S4E1 “A Is For A-L-I-V-E.” What if Alison wasn't Redcoat? What if Alison revealed herself to them yet again? What if more flashbacks were shown? What if Wilden and that phone were never found? What if Wilden was still alive?

It was a dark night as they drove off with the disc in Mona's possession. Mona didn't want to see Hannah get hurt, so she had the disc to keep her mom from being framed.  
The next day, Hannah was seated cross legged on Emily's bed. Emily was sitting at her desk on her laptop.  
Just then, Hannah's Iphone went off and Hannah answered it.  
“Yeah. I can do that. See you tonight.”  
Hannah hung up and set her phone beside her on the bed again.  
“Was that Caleb? Is he back?” Emily asked, without looking away from her laptop.  
“No. That was Mona. She wants me to help her move her lair tonight.”  
That night, Hannah helped Mona hide the lair. As she followed Mona in her car, she ended the call with Emily with, “If I'm not back by midnight, send a search party.”  
Suddenly, they heard a noise from behind some bushes and trees after the lair had been hidden behind a wooden fence.  
“We should get out of here,” Hannah suggested.  
Mona obliged.  
The next day, Hannah drove her friends and Mona back to the scene where the car was and saw police investigating, so they kept going.  
“All this for a car?” Aria asked.  
Meanwhile, Toby was driving Mona's lair down a dirt road. He stopped in the middle of it and read a text message from *A* that said, I know what happened to your mom. Bring the lair to me and you'll know too-A. He then got out and walked away, leaving it there.  
The next day, Jessica Dilaurentis moved into Ali's old house and was bringing stuff inside.  
When Jessica came out to take another box inside, she saw Emily there.  
“Emily,” she greeted. “It's wonderful to see a familiar face.”  
Emily looked at her and gave her a friendly smile.  
“Ali would've liked this.”  
“I'm glad to hear someone say her name. They avoid it. I know they're trying to be polite, but it's not nice.”  
“Can I help?”  
“Sure.”  
They each brought in a box to Ali's room.  
“You kept all her things?”  
“Yeah. I think Alison would've wanted that.”  
Later that day, the girls were in Emily's room talking about why Jessica was back. They thought she was back not because she was grieving, but because Ali wanted her there and wanted her old room back too.  
The next day, Toby was in the woods and saw an investigator inspect a red cloak, before he dropped it on a pile of burnt wood and left.  
When the investigator was gone, Toby called Spencer to tell her to meet him at the burnt down house.  
When they were both there, he told her about the cloak.  
“I saw him drop it on this pile,” he told her, but it was gone.  
Spencer started to head inside.  
“Spencer, it's not safe to go in there.”  
She stopped and he turned his back to look at the pile again. He turned back to her, only to not see her there. So he headed inside, careful where he was going.  
“Spencer,” he called.  
Nothing.  
“Spencer,” he called again.  
She appeared on the stairs and came down.  
“What?”  
He answered her when she was on the same level as he was.  
“We shouldn't be in here. It's not safe.”  
“There's no problem in looking.”  
“What exactly are we looking for?”  
“Um, a red cloak.”  
Just then, she heard a creak and saw a shadow.  
“I don't think we're alone in here.”  
He looked over his shoulder, but didn't see anything. He then looked at her again.  
“Let's get out of here,” he suggested.  
Together, they left.  
The next day, Carol Marin was getting ready to go to work. Hannah was seated at the bar having some breakfast.  
Carol looked at her daughter.  
“Have you seen my phone? I can't find it anywhere.”  
“No,” she replied.  
Carol kept looking at her.  
“I swear I haven't seen or taken your phone, mom.”  
“Okay,” her mother replied. “See you later.”  
Hannah watched her mother leave, before she called Aria.  
“Hey, Hannah. What's up?”  
“I think *A * took my mother's phone.”  
“Why would *A* take her phone?”  
“I don't know. She never misplaces it and she can't find it anywhere.”  
“Okay. We'll talk later.”  
“Okay. Bye.”  
Hannah and Aria hung up.  
That night, the girls including Mona too, sat on Aria's bed kind of in a circle. The door was closed to keep anyone from listening in.  
“I think *A* took my mom's phone,” Hannah announced.  
“It makes sense. If she's after your mom or your mom knows something, she could've taken it for a reason,” Mona implied.  
“And Toby and I heard something yesterday. We went inside the house to look for the red cloak Toby saw. We didn't find it, but someone was in there with us. We heard something like someone was walking around in there. And I saw a shadow,” Spencer told them.  
“And we heard something when we hid the lair,” Mona informed them. “I think someone was watching us.”  
“We need to figure this out,” Aria said. “And find out who Redcoat is.”  
“What do we know?” Emily asked, taking the lead next.  
“We know that Mona and I saw Ali pull us out of the fire and everything else started around the time Jessica came back,” Hannah said.  
“We can solve everything by finding out who Redcoat is,” Mona announced, and everyone agreed on that.  
The next night, as Emily headed for the door to go inside, she heard Jenna.  
“Emily, can we talk?”  
Emily turned around.  
“It depends.”  
“If anything happens to me, I want you to deliver a message to Toby for me.”  
Emily saw a burn on Jenna's hand.  
“Did you burn yourself?”  
“Never mind that. Just give him a message for me.”  
“Why would you think something will happen to you?”  
“Well, because so far, everyone that saw Ali the night before she was murdered has ended up killed. Just tell him I love him and I never meant to hurt him.”  
Emily watched her walk away, before she went inside and to her bedroom.  
Once seated on her bed, she called Hannah.  
“Hannah, I have to tell you something.”  
“What is it, Em?”  
“I think Jenna was at the fire. She has a burn on her hand.”  
“Okay. We can meet tomorrow.”  
The next night, they went to investigate the burned down house.  
“I don't see anything,” Aria said.  
“Keep looking,” Spencer encouraged.  
“Can we go soon? I don't like being here,” Hannah said.  
“None of us do,” Mona said.  
“What are we looking for, anyway?” Hannah asked.  
“Anything worth looking into,” Emily replied.  
Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.   
“Looking for me?”  
They all turned to see Alison Dilaurentis step out from behind a tree. She didn't have a red cloak on. Instead, she was the real Ali with normal clothes on.  
“Ali,” Emily greeted.  
“Alison,” Mona greeted.  
“I shouldn't be here. She'll find out I'm alive. We should go,” she said.  
“Redcoat?” Mona questioned.  
Ali gave her a small nod, before she headed back the way she had come.  
As they followed her, memories surfaced.  
Emily remembered when she had kissed Ali in the tree house back in seventh grade, Spencer remembered the night they had had a sleepover and she and Spence had had a fight, before she had left and then disappeared, Hannah remembered the day before the sleepover where they had had lemonade and tanned themselves out by Ali's pool, and Mona remembered how cruel Ali had been to her and how the girls had followed her lead. That last memory the four girls remembered was one Summer when Ali had gone inside and then came out and asked them, “You're Hannah, Emily, Aria, and Spencer right?” They had thought she had been playing a game with them.  
They stopped in front of a shack.  
“Here,” Ali said.  
Everyone walked in and Ali closed the door behind them all.  
“What happened to you?” Aria asked.  
“Yeah. We thought you were dead,” Spencer said.  
“We've missed you,” Emily said.  
“If you're alive, whose body did they find in the basement?” Mona asked.  
“I'm sorry about everything, but I couldn't come out into the open. And until she's taken down, I still can't. That body they found was my crazy half-sister Courtney. She was in Radley. She came for a visit that Summer in eighth grade. She almost traded places with me. She was crazy enough that she wanted to be me and always went around saying that she was me,” Alison explained. She then told them that it wasn't safe for her.


End file.
